The Maze of Dead Ends
by Castie-With-A-Shotgun
Summary: What happens if the Labyrinth never fell apart and now is inhabited by Pasiphae? A year passed after the Giant war, everything was normal until two beloved demigods go missing. Join the Seven and Reyna in their adventures finding Minda and Earl in the endless labyrinth. Rated T for cursing, romantic fluff and violence. HIATUS FOR NOW, SORRY KID!
1. Chapter 1

**Minda's POV:**

"Sure, thing!" I said, smiling as my sister asked me to do a favor, getting her dagger from the armory. She just had it made, however, she had to go and help Chiron with new demigods.

I passed by the arena, looking at the Ares kids sparring with their roman siblings, children of Mars. A year ago, the Greek and the Romans have called a truce, but I don't know the exact thing. I wasn't a demigod during that year, I had just found out about Greek gods making babies with mortals, and I was one of their offspring.

I smiled and waved at my new friend, Earl Caedmon, whose godly parent is yet unknown. I'm lucky to have been claimed right after I came to Camp, Earl was unfortunate. Earl had warm chocolaty brown eyes and silky black hair, he was wearing his Greek armor when he started to come over to me. Me and Earl had been together in school and during the freak accident with a- Scythian Dracanae? I don't remember what exactly happened, but I'm sure that was a Scythian Dracanae.

"Hey!" called out Earl.

I couldn't help but blush, which I didn't know why. Every time I'm near Earl, I have this feeling inside my stomach, and it just- ugh, it's really hard to explain. I forced myself to not make a jerk of myself and say hi back, but of course, I had to mess up. Instead of hi, it came out as a "Herl". I mentally scolded myself, _that's what happens when you try to say Hi and Earl at the same time, you just embarrassed yourself! Great job!_

Earl noticed my little mix up and laughed, which just made me become a full on tomato. The thing about Earl is that, whenever he laughs, his brown eyes crinkle, making him look- cute? _I guess, it's not like I like him,_ I thought.

"Shut your pie hole." I said, but the blushing did not help.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked, managing a straight face.

"Just getting Annabeth's dagger from the armory." I replied.

Earl noticed a little strand of hair sticking out, and put it behind my ear.

I blushed at his sudden movement. _You got to stop blushing,_ I scolded myself.

He shifted around, feeling the awkwardness in the air. I glanced over in the forest, Annabeth had warned me about the dangers of the forest, but something caught my attention. Standing behind a large spruce tree, was a small little girl. She looked around the age of 7 and had long curly blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, for a second she looked like someone I know, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"Hey, do you-" interrupting what Earl was about to say, I walked a little closer to the forest, since my curiosity got the best of me.

Earl looked at me strangely, but surprisingly followed me. He whispered, "What? Where are we going?" I answered with a sh, and nodded at the direction of the little girl. She probably was lost from the mortal world, I heard that some mortals had the ability to see beyond the mist, probably the case with this kid.

Earl looked in the direction but was confused, "There's nothing." he said.

"You don't see it? She is right there!" I said, my voice getting louder.

Apparently my voice scared off the little girl, resulting her running right into the forest. "There she goes." I said, running after the girl, she doesn't have a chance of surviving with what's in the forest. Earl followed me, muttering something like "I'm not leaving you alone." We ran all the way deep inside the forest.

The little girl stopped and turned around, letting me get a better look at her. Her grey eyes was filled with sadness and desolation.

She called out "Minda, glad to meet you.", but it wasn't in her voice, it sounded like a young woman's voice. _But that's impossible, she is only 7,_ I thought.

Earl called out my name, I could hear him stumble across roots of trees.

"I see you brought a friend." the girl said, smiling.

"What? Who are you?" But I never got my answer.

She flicked her hand and the next thing I know, I was being dragged to somewhere.

The last thing I remember is a symbol, it looked like a triangle, whatever that means.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Bye, Piper!"

"Good night, let's hope we don't get another demigod like Gabe."

I laughed, "I hope not, good night!"

Piper and I had been assigned to show new demigods around Camp Half-blood, you don't want to know what Gabriel did. He acts a lot like a son of Hermes, and probably is, but that's a story for later. **(AN: Only people who got pass season 2 of Supernatural will understand. And no, it's not smelly Gabe.)** I walked to my part of the cabin, excepting to see Minda with my new dagger. I still use my Drakon bone sword in the honor of Damasen, but I just need an extra dagger just in case. However, when I got there, Minda wasn't here. _That's odd,_ I thought. I went to check her bunk, but she wasn't there too. She still had all her stuff, so she didn't go away. _That means that she still is in Camp,_ I thought to myself. I started scrutinizing her bunk, in search for clues. But it was crystal clear. Feeling defeated, I went to Malcolm, in hopes of finding Minda. Minda had just came to Camp Half-Blood a month ago, dripping in blood, and was an emotional wreck. She had just lost her father due to the Scythian Dracanae. Comforting her, I had grown close to her, since I could relate when someone who was a father to you died.

"Malcolm?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said, with a pen cap in his mouth. Apparently, he was working on suggestions for capture the flag.

"Have you seen Minda?" I said, ignoring how filthy Malcolm is.

Malcolm took the pen cap out of his mouth, "No, I thought she was with you."

My anxiety got the best of me, _what happens if she is dead?_ But, I forced myself not to show it.

"I'll be back, stay there." I ran up the to door, bumping into Percy.

"Woah, where are you going Wise girl?" He asked. I looked up at him, lingering on the edge of sobbing. A year back, I had lost Percy because of some goddess decided that he needed a change of scenery. I can't afford to lose my sister too. It's like everyone around me either dies or goes missing.

"Wise girl, what's wrong?"

"Minda is missing." I said, choking back tears.

"Shh, we'll get through this." He said, leaning in to give a small peck on my lips. That made me feel a bit better, like having a sip of coffee, that it wasn't even enough to wake me up. **(AN: Never be around me with coffee, please do not. I am really concerned for your physical health and mental health, a few people have died around me and coffee. Some made it alive with mostly severe injuries. MAL-DaughterofChaos is living proof.)**

"I-I can't afford to lose another person in my life." I said, "I almost lost you."

Percy wrapped me in his arms around me, suffocating me in an aroma of the ocean, but I didn't mind. "I'm here for you Wise girl, I always have been. We'll find Minda." He whispered in my ear. It's funny how simple a few words could fill me up with hope.

"I hope we do." I told him.

"Well then, I'll pray to Elpis, that we do." He said smiling. **(AN: For those Greek Freaks , aye, She is the goddess of Hope, Spes for the Romans.)**

"Since when did you get so smart?" I asked, smiling back for a few seconds.

"I learned from the best." He leaned, about to give me a kiss, until Malcolm shouted, "Oh, get a room." I rolled my eyes, "Let's go search for Minda. She is bond to be somewhere."

"Sure thing, after you." He said, holding the door open.

We headed to the cabins, asking everyone one of the campers if they seen Minda. So far, none of them seem to see her.

"Maybe, the Ares children saw her." Percy said, pointing at the direction of the Ares Cabin. Ares' cabin was scruffily painted with an angry red color, but the children of Mars cleaned the paint up. They seemed to do a lot of cleaning to the cabin. The two things that hasn't changed, is the barbed wire on the roof, and a stuffed boar's head on the doorway. The eyes of the boar seem to stare at whoever is walking by, giving me the chills.

I knocked on the door of the cabin. Music was blaring so loud from the speakers, I was surprised they heard the knock and answered the door.

"What do you need?" exclaimed an Ares camper.

"Have you seen Minda?" Percy asked, trying to speak over the music, I think they're listening to Green Day, but I am no punk music expert.

"Minda?" called out Mark, a child of Mars.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"I think I did, she was with Earl."

"What, where?"

"Oh, she headed into the forest with Earl."

" _What?!"_ I yelled, making Mark flinch. "You're telling me that you saw her head to the forest but didn't do anything? Unbelievable, no wonder you're a child of Mars, they aren't really known for their smartness."

"Smartness!? Well, we aren't a freakin' know-it-all."

"Oh, you guys think that strength is everything, now do you. Well it isn't, brainless jerk." I could have thrown in a few colorful words, but Percy interrupted me.

"Annabeth, we should tell Chiron."

I realized what I was doing, I was picking a fight with a child of Mars, bad idea.

"Uh, we should." I said, taking a step back. I could see that he was pissed off. I could have fought him right there but time isn't on my side.

We went straight to Chiron, hoping he could help with our problem. After telling everything about Minda and Earl, Chiron decided that I should go seek the Oracle, Rachel.

"I am afraid the gods have revived another threat from an enemy."

"What do you mean, another enemy." Percy said, "We defeated Kronos and Gaea, who else is there?"

"I can't tell you, that's why you have to see the oracle."

"Can't tell me? You told me everything from the Titan war and the Giant war!" I said, every piece of information is helpful.

"The gods made me swear once again, I am afraid I can't help you." He said, sadness lurking through his eyes, like he wanted to tell us.

"Looks like we got to visit Rachel in the morning." Percy sighed, we had been to enough prophecies.

* * *

 **AN: Hello, it's me. Okay, that song is old now, so I'll stop. But, anyways, I'm back and with a new story! Yay! I had this idea back then when I was reading the House of Hades, but never seemed to write it out. Probably because I was really lazy, being a teenager and all that. I was like, yeah, let's do this! But, well that never happened, until I thought about it once again in the shower, doing uh, shower-y stuff.**

 **Now, I haven't read all 65.7k books, and that number is growing, but I think no one has made a story like this. Well, I hope no one did, or people would just say that I copied it.**

 **Since you guys may or may not have known, MAL-DaughterofChaos and I are doing this competition. I want to see which one of us will have the most reviews! We probably would update on the same date same time, but please have a kind soul and review! It could save the world! Uh, scientifically, it could!**

 _ **REVIEW! PLEASEE!**_

 **~ CAS (ΑΘΕ ΩΨΔ)**

 **PS: I wrote a bunch of other stories, some with MAL, so if you guys wanna check those out, feel free! I promise I would update those stories along with this one, just give me time! Hoping my deal with Crowley hasn't ended yet. I am a huge Supernatural geek, if you didn't know. Now, get the hell of my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas. And review while you're at it. :D (I swear I am normal. But I suppose that is what a psycho person would say...)**

 **PSS: I don't know why, but some people are pronouncing Minda as Mind-a, its Min-da.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed all my grammar mistakes, happy now?**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

I was dreaming peacefully until Annabeth shoved me off the bed. Banging my head on the floor, which I swear I think my brain is damaged now, I yelled, "Ow! What was that for?!"

Rubbing my scalp, I looked up at Annabeth who was already dressed up and ready, fighting a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha, so funny. I think my brain cells are damaged," I said, sarcastically.

She gasped, "Who knew you even had brain cells to spare?"

She held out her arm, "Here comes on, get dressed."

I took her arm, smirking as I pulled her down.

"I walked right into that." She murmured, rolling her eyes. "Stop wasting time, let's get going!"

"No," I said, engulfing her into a hug. I kissed her forehead, "just a few more minutes? Please."

She let out a sigh, "No, seaweed brain. Minda and Earl probably would be dead by now!"

I yawned, "Ugh, fine."

We both got off the floor, and I started heading to the bathroom.

Annabeth decided that we should meet up at Rachel's cave since I was being so slow.

Annabeth went to the door of my cabin, but turned around, "Your breath smells like garbage."

I put my hand on my heart, and mocked being hurt.

She just rolled her eyes, chuckled and left.

I brushed my teeth and did morning stuff. Then, I took a quick 15 minute shower, and put on some clothes I found on the floor. If it smells good, it's most likely okay to wear, that's my rule.

I got out of the cabin, only to be greeted by Annabeth getting out of Piper's cabin. Curiosity got the best of me, so I ran up to her. I poked her shoulder, "Hey?"

She turned around to face me, I could already see fear in her eyes. Whatever she saw in Piper's cabin, it could only be bad news. "What happened?" I asked.

She forced a smile, but I could tell she was distracted, "Nothing, let's go see Rachel."

I frowned, something is up. I glanced back at the Aphrodite cabin, a shiver went up my spine. Whatever she saw, she'll tell me, I thought, I hope. I followed Annabeth to Rachel's, shaking off the feeling like someone is watching me.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I got out of Percy's cabin with an idea. I headed straight to the Aphrodite cabin. It's more or less like a pink 'Barbie house' with a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window. Before I could even knock on the door, I could smell the heavily sprayed perfume. I knocked on the door, my other hand covering my nose. Piper opened the door, looked at my gesture and groaned. "I told them to go easy on the perfume, but do they ever listen?" she said, her words pointed towards the campers, but somehow, I wanted to listen closely to her. I snapped out of her charm-speak, knowing she didn't do it on purpose. "I need your help." I told her exactly what I needed from her.

Surely, she said,"No", I was expecting that. But after convincing her, she reluctantly took out her knife, Katoptris. "Annabeth, this is a bad idea."

Feeling stubborn, I said,"Piper, I need to know."

"That's the problem, you always need to know. The events that are going to play out, it would just make you not want to do it anymore, steering you away from the reason on why you are doing it. Trust me, you don't want to see it." She exclaimed, taking my hand. Her words were dripped in charm-speak, I thought. I looked at her with a surge of determination.

"Piper, I need it." She frowned at my stubbornness, but then looked down at the Katoptris. "Show me where Minda is." I peered at the knife, it wasn't a 60" TV set where you could see everything, but I guess it worked.

On the knife, it displayed a turn of events that just gave me shivers just thinking about it. I saw a woman standing in the front of a gateway to somewhere. She had eyes that sparkled with malice, and she wore an elegant sleeveless dress of woven gold, with her dark hair piled into a cone encircled with diamonds and emeralds. Her eyes were filled with hatred. I had a feeling I have met her once, but I couldn't put my finger on where.

I saw Frank being flown across the room, Hazel cornered by a ram, Leo, Piper, Jason and Reyna were dripping in blood, their own blood and a Δ symbol. I gasped at the sight of it, the woman and the symbol made sense. I took another glance at the knife, and this time it was Percy. He was standing right before me, his sword in his hand. With one slice, I was cut in half. But then the knife went blank.

I looked at Piper, but she was only confused. "There was nothing on it." She exclaimed, putting the knife back.

"You didn't see it?"

"There was nothing on it. Did you see something?" She said.

"No. I didn't see anything." I claimed, "I should go."

"Annabeth, you saw something, didn't you?" She asked.

I pondered on what to do, but decided not to.

I shook my head, and headed out the door. It felt like my mouth was glued shut, I wanted to tell Piper, but I couldn't.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV:**

I took a step back and admired my drawing, of a sheep. Absentmindedly, I keep on drawing random animals that don't make any sense, first it was a snake, then an eagle and now a sheep. I don't know what is happening, I just felt like it is right. I looked back at my drawing and tried to fix the eyes, until I heard a knock.

I turned around the canvas, making sure it's not visible.

I patted down my shirt, accidentally smearing some paint on it. But it's not like I care, I still walked up to the opening of my cave. I am not really into presenting myself to others, like you don't really see me pampering myself to look good or anything.

Most people are surprised when they hear I am the daughter of Mr. Dare, like "Oh, I didn't know you were rich!" or most times, "You don't look like a rich snob." Truth is that I am not your average stereotypical rich person. I don't bathe myself in money for my comfort. If I could, I would rather give 95% of my earning and money in my bank for the people in need. But, it's not my money, well yet anyway. My parents still have control over it.

Standing outside was both Annabeth and Percy, two of my friends. Percy and I once, back in the old days, dated. But Annabeth was the perfect match for him. Even if you just say Annabeth Chase, he perks up and he has this thing, like whenever you say something he likes, he lights up.

When we were dating, he didn't do anything like that, but don't think I am jealous, I am not. I gave up on boys, I mean sure there are some good looking people out there, but the disadvantage of being an oracle, I can't date.

I smiled at the sight of them two, it's been ages since we really talked and hung out.

"Annabeth! Percy! Hello there." I exclaimed, hugging Annabeth. I nodded at Percy, it's kind of awkward hugging your ex's girlfriend, but like I said, Percy didn't mind.

"What brings you here?" I asked. Noticing the discomfort between them, I realized something is up. I frowned, immediately thinking the worst. What happens if they broke up, I thought.

"Guys, what's up?" I said, breaking the silence.

Percy looked at Annabeth, who looked to the floor. Did Annabeth do something?

Annabeth spoke up, "We need a quest."

"Oh." That was all I could say. I know how hard it is for them two, they've been to everything since age 12. The thought of another quest, it's unimaginable. They deserve a break, they don't know if this quest could be their last quest.

"I'm really sorry," I said, picking up my art supplies. "It must be hard, saving the gods bacon twice, and now a third time."

They nodded, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't think there is a quest for you," I exclaimed, rubbing my head.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"The oracle spirit inside me, it doesn't seem to have a quest stored for you," I said, shelving away the supplies. "You didn't say it properly."

"Properly? We just need a freaking prophecy!" Percy yelled, clearly tired of prophecies, like who would be?

"Sorry, it doesn't work like that," I said, my voice getting smaller and smaller, an angry Percy isn't a sight you want to see.

"Fine." Annabeth inhaled and closed her eyes, "Oracle of Delphi, may we've a quest?"

Surely, that wasn't the correct format of asking for a quest, but it seemed to work.

Green smoke filled up the room, like a stage smoke maker backfired. My vision clouded with green, and I could feel the green smoke rising around my body.

 **"Reopened maze,**

 **The lost goddess is raised**

 **Chosen ones roam the darkness.**

 **As the one who had been missed face, certain death,**

 **Wished them heaven's only breath."**

The smoke disappeared, leaving me motionless as I almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for Percy. Being an oracle drains the life out of you. It's like having your energy being eaten, piece by piece until there is nothing left.

Before blacking out, I got a glimpse of Annabeth's face. I could see her wheels spinning, as if she realized what the prophecy is about, it all tying together into one thing.

Everything is about to change.

* * *

 **AN: Hello Darlings. I see you just finished reading chapter 2 of TMODE. Aren't you enjoying it? I hope you are.**

 **But by all means, if you aren't enjoying it, I suggest that you should go find another "good" story. My story is as good as it gets.**

 **Remember the competition!** **REVIEW UNTIL YOUR HANDS GIVE OUT!**

 **Well, that's it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little hell to raise.**

 **~ CAS (ΑΘΕ ΩΨΔ)**

 **PS: As for those people who don't review, I'll keep that in mind when I become the queen of hell.**

 **#Vote for Me**

 **#Let me become the queen of Hell**

 **#Mishapocalypse**

 **#Okay fine I'll stop**

 **#Sell your soul to Crowley**

 **#Cats are cool**

 **#Idjit**

 **#Mentally unstable and PROUD**

 **Lol, it would be funny if one of the hashtags becomes a trending hashtag on Twitter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's for the only one person who ever reads it, MAL-DaughterofChaos. Seriously, when will other people besides you start reading this? It's getting really annoying having to publish for just one person.  
**

* * *

 **Frank's POV:**

"That's it." exclaimed Annabeth, after reciting the prophecy.

But everyone wasn't listening, grief hanged over us like a dense fog. We've lost so many people with the latest prophecy, it's really stupid to have to experience another one after just a year.

Leo spoke up, asking the one question on our minds, "Who is going?"

Annabeth glanced at Piper, then looked downwards, "Yeah, about that."

I looked straight at her eyes, not taking my attention away from her. When will the world decide that one war is enough?

She took a deep breath, "I saw something in the Katoptris."

Piper was staring intimidatingly at Annabeth. Percy froze in spot, he stared wide-eyed after hearing what she said.

She shook off the stares, and continued. "I saw some tragic events, but I saw myself with the rest of the seven, including Reyna."

Reyna was silent, her eyes clouded with guilt and agony. During the past year, she had lost her most beloved pet, Skipper the Pegasus. After losing Skipper, Reyna couldn't function properly, getting weird dreams and mid-night breakdowns. As the second praetor, it was my job to calm her down and get her back on task, but that didn't go well. One time she punched me, square in the jaw, and after that, I couldn't properly bite my food.

"What did you see?" asked Percy.

"I saw," she stared down at her shoes, "Pasiphae."

A bunch of diamonds flew out of the ground, landing around Hazel. I took her hand, her eyes glimmering with fear. I whispered in her ear,"It's going to be okay." She nodded, biting her lips. One positive outcome of the war was my relationship with Hazel. Our relationship progressed over the past year, I finally got the courage to ask her out on a real date. Now,as her boyfriend, it was also my job to take care of her, I can't let anything hurt her. I wrapped my hand around her shoulder, comforting her.

"It doesn't stop there," she said chuckling, but we knew it was out of nervousness. "Frank and Hazel were almost got killed by a ram." I looked back at Hazel, her hands shaking. But to be honest, I was shaking too. Whatever we have in store, it's not going to be good. "Leo, Reyna, Piper and Jason dripping in their own blood. I saw…", she lingered at Percy, her eyes never taking off him, as if he would strike any moment. She cleared her throat, "We all are coming. Like the good old days." She expressed a smile on her lips, but it was fake.

Silence surrounded the meeting. "Why does it have to be us?" I looked at the direction it came from, Jason stood up in his seat.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING BY YOURSELF, FATHER?" He screamed on the top of his lungs, all his anger filled up those words. He glared up at the ceiling. He slammed his fist onto the table, shaking with tremendous voltage. His fist left an imprint onto the table, smoke rising around the mark. He looked down at the table, shaking his hand. He took a glance at the statue of Zeus next to the Ping-Pong table with a look of irritation. He headed out the door, slamming it as thunder rattled outside.

* * *

 **Earl's POV:**

I stirred awake, my head aching. I could feel wet sticky stuff falling down, Great. I tried to get up, using the walls to support my balance. My vision zoned out, and I lost my balance, falling down to the floor. I observed my surroundings, trying to find Minda. But it was too dark to see anything at all. A part of me could sense that Minda was alive, but she isn't here.

I scrutinized around one more time, trying to find an exit. Without any luck, there was nothing. Out of frustration, I banged my head on the wall, making the pain even worse. My hand arose to my head, trying to see if it was that bad. I pulled away, looking down at my bloody hand. _Oh gods_ , I thought.

I fell face first into the cold hard floor, blacking out.

But there was something _off_ about me blacking out, it had almost felt like I was in a trance. As if I was drifting away from consciousnesses, like in a dream. I felt a presence in my dream, someone is here.

I tried to zone in on the person, and my vision started to get clear. I was in a room, walls bare with only a chair. On the chair was, Minda?

She was tied up, and standing over next to her was another lady. I forced myself to focus, my hearing acting up. I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"I don't know what you need!" Minda cried out. I felt a lack of breath, I couldn't bare seeing her like this. Minda is like a sister to me, even more. I would rather have them take my life then to see her like this.

"Of course, you do." said the lady, staring right into Minda's eyes. "You know exactly what." Her nails dig deep into Minda's chained hands. I wanted to choke the lady, _no one is allowed to do that to her._

There were footprints approaching, making the lady scamper, letting me get a good look at her.

She was fit and tall with blond hair, she was wearing a black worn out robe, but her eyes were off. She had bright deceiving looking red eyes, looking like a hungover jerk.

The door opened, allowing light into the darken room. At the doorway was another woman, but by the looks of it, she was the leader. She had long black hair, crowned with all sorts of jewels. She had on a long robe, like one of those in the Greek mythology selection of the museum. She was beautiful, but her facial expression ruined it. She looked like the human form of pure anger and hatred.

"Rubicante. Any problems?" The lady in the robe said.

"Noth- Not at all, Mistress." Rubicante stammered.

The so-called Mistress held her head high, looking at Minda with distaste.

"And the girl?" She asked.

"Wouldn't talk, we should have killed her and the boy."

"Kill off the only valuable players we have?" The Mistress said, "We need to know what is happening, you piece of scum!"

Rubicante stood there silent, but the Mistress went on.

"Our last one, remember her? That is why we are behind plans." She yelled, "I should have killed you, yet here you are."

That caught Ruby's attention. "I'm trying my best, I'll not fail again."

"Try better than the best." She exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

Rubicante mumbled a few curse words under breath and headed straight for Minda.

"We can do this one of two ways; the easy way-you talk," She said, twisting her knife in her hand. "or the easier way-you still talk."

 **(AN: Sorry, I had to add a Sam Winchester quote…)**

Minda cleared her throat, "You know you could stop this. Free yourself from her."

Ruby almost jammed the knife into Minda's throat. "Yeah, brilliant idea. Let's stick to the plan about me not dying."

Minda eyed the knife, her voice barely a whisper. "Turn against her, you are obviously better than her."

Rubicante lowered her knife an inch off Minda's throat. "How do I do that? It's like walking straight into a death trap, she will find me."

"Not if you trick her, the power you radiate, why are you even working for her? You could wipe her off the planet."

Rubicante considered that, her knife unsteadily held against Minda's throat.

Surprisingly, she lowered the knife. She took off the chains, whispering something into Minda's ear.

Minda ran off, not daring to look back. Rubicante stood there, smiling diabolically. She has a plan in stored, something that sent shivers to my body.

* * *

 **AN: I know, what a crappy ending to the chapter. But I ran out of ideas, be glad I'm even publishing. :( It's just the fact that… ugh, you people will sue me for telling it.**

 **But anywho, does anyone get the Rubicante reference? Huh? No one? Well, if you do,** **DON'T TELL ANYONE, if other people ever read it!** **I'll hunt you down and murder you and your family and all your pets. Then hack into your social media and make a fool of yourself.**

 **Sorry, I swear I am normal. But I suppose that is what a psycho person would say…**

 **And no, I am not PMSING.**

 **I should leave, bye.** **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **~ CAStiel's left butt cheek**

 **PS: This is a hint, if you get it, yay! Do you want a teddy bear?**

 _ **You got two black eyes from loving too hard and a black car that matches your blackest soul.**_

 **(Song: I am pretty sure you would know this one, MAL. BTW, I wrote this AN during last year, so it's a bit old. Last year me thought I couldn't finish SPN before the next year came...)**


End file.
